custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Der Große Krieg (Tuyet`s Reise)
Wirklich schöne Schlacht. Macht spass sie zu lesen. Jadekaiser Danke, und keine Sorge deine Kräfte kommen wieder zurück. bioniclemaster724 17:04, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Bin wirklich gespannt, wie der Große Krieg ausgeht. Habe gerade deinen Bohrok Beitrag gelesen. Respekt, sehr gut. Aber du hast mir einen Teil einer Idee die auch mir einviel verarbeitet. Jadekaiser Und welchen? Wenn du willst kannst du diese Idee haben und ich schreibe um, oder wir haben beide diese Idee. bioniclemaster724 17:19, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Meine Bohrok werden auch zu lebenden Wesen, aber sie behalten ihre Form, ihre Elementarfähikeiten und die Fähigkeit weiterhin die Kraana zu benutzen z. B. ein Bohrok der Schweben will, benutzt die Kraana zum Schweben obwohl die Kraana keinen Einfluß auf den Bohrok ausüben kann. Jadekaiser Deine Schlacht wird echt heftig! Das liest sich einfach nur fantastisch! Jadekaiser findest du? Danke sehr. Dann werd ich da nachher weiterschreiben. bioniclemaster724 13:02, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Du hast in deiner Geschichte Schattentoa gehabt, bei mir haben zwei Makuta die Fronten gewechselt. Jadekaiser Nidhiki ist noch einer, aber vielleicht ändert sich das. bioniclemaster724 13:07, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Bei mir sieht es so aus, das Krika und Gorast sich von den Makuta abgewand haben um den Schaden den sie angerichtet haben wieder gut zu machen. Dazu wollen sie zu erst Teridax und Icarax umbringen. Jadekaiser Bei mir ist das so, über Krika veröffentiche ich noch mehr im 5ten Kapitel von Der Große Krieg Icarax ist ja versklavt worden und wie es mit Teridax steht habe ich gerade geschrieben. bioniclemaster724 13:24, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Der Kampf ist Spitze. Er erreicht die gleiche Brutalität wie meine Kämpfe in der 1. Episode. Weiter so. Icarax wird auf jeden Fall ausgelöscht. Teridax lasse ich vorraussichtlich gegen Igni antreten. Aber erst zu Ende der Geschichte. Jadekaiser Das Ende meiner GEschichte wird auch eine Außeinandersetzung mit Teridax. bioniclemaster724 13:52, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Naja Teridax is ja auch der Oberfeind IgnikaNuva5294 Welches Element hat der / die Toa Kailani? Jadekaiser In der echten Story ist sie eine ga-Matoranerin aber ich fand den Namen so gut, dass ich sie zu einem Toa des Pflanzenlebens gemacht habe. bioniclemaster724 18:02, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Kailani ist in meiner Geschichte der Rufname den Marlene Tuyet gab wenn sie in der öffentlichkeit zusammen reden oder was unternehmen. Jadekaiser Soll ich meinen Namen ändern? Es gibt tausende von Matoranernamen die ich cool finde. bioniclemaster724 18:07, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Behalte Ihn! Das er in Beiden Geschichten vorkommt ist doch cool! Wir haben ja auch beide eeine Tuyet. Jadekaiser Ps. Du kannst ruhig auch andere Namen aus meiner Geschichte Nehmen. :-) !! Du natürlich auch. Du kannst jeden Namen haben den du willst, obwohl ich ja fast nur original namen habe^^ Ich schreibe gerade das sechste Kapitel es wird vielleicht in 5 - 10 Minuten fertig sein. bioniclemaster724 18:15, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich werde eventuell 1 Namen ändern, und zwar der Matoran Denzel. Ich würde ihn gerne Kuhul nenen. Jadekaiser Oh cool, also eins kann ich dir über die Geschichte schon mal verraten, es werden sechs Toa namentlich bekannt, diese Toa werden in deinem Team sein wenn du nach Olda Nui zurückkehrst. bioniclemaster724 18:29, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Schön. Dein Toa Bima wird auch bald ein Team bekommen. 6 Bohrok und 3 Visorak, darunter auch der Visorak mit dem goldenen Körper. Ach Krika und Corast werden ein Team aus 3 Rahshi und 3 Vahki bekommen. Jadekaiser Die Kämpfe werden immer Besser! Weiter so. Jadekaiser Danke, der Visorak mit dem goldenen körper heißt glaube ich Khagerak ist ja nicht so wichtig, schön, dass ich ein Team bekomme. Willst du mehr Toa oder reichen dir 6 zusätzliche in deinem Team. Werde nachher noch ein Kapitel der Geschichte veröffentlichen, Der große Krieg wird wahrscheinlich doch mehr als 10 Kapitel benötigen. bioniclemaster724 17:25, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ein Team aus insgesamt 6 bis 7 Toa ist genug. Ich hätte gerne ein Team und keine Armee. Jadekaiser Ok, das nächste Kapitel beginne ich gleich. bioniclemaster724 17:39, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Mein golderner Bohrok war ursprünglich mal ein Roporak. Die Goldene Körperpanzerung stammt von der Battle Ramp. Jadekaiser Dein Krieg wird immer Besser. Halte das Level! :-) Jadekaiser Im nächsten Abschnitt erhalten die Toa die Kontrolle über die Bohrok Toa und die Bohrok Kal werden erwachen. bioniclemaster724 20:33, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Clever! Schreib weiter so! Jadekaiser Super Geschichte! Weiter so! Die neuen Kapitel fand ich nicht gut, deshalb hab ich sie gelöscht. bioniclemaster724 13:49, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Jadekaiser Also ich fand se gut IgnikaNuva5294 Das Problem bei mir ist, wenn ich eine Geschichte schreibe wird sie entweder gut oder ich versinke zu sehr in nicht so wichtigen details. Ich habe es nochmal überdacht, ich will ein Team aus sechs toa haben, darunter werden sein: Jadekaiser, du, ich Kava, und noch zwei weitere. Ich habe schon alle Charaktere. Und die Kapitel haben zu sehr von Tuyet abgelenkt. bioniclemaster724 15:21, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Dennoch war und ist die Geschichte immer noch sehr interesant. Ach noch was zum Team, es hört sich cool an. Jadekaiser naja ich denke kapitel hin oder her es war ne gute geschichte, es ist ne gute geschichte und ich denke es wird auch eine bleiben IgnikaNuva5294 haste eigentlich schon die Kailani figur und profil gemacht ??? ich find das total cool n toa der pflanzen zu seien^^ IgnikaNuva5294 Figur hab ich schon, ich werde das Profil wahrscheinlich heute abend machen. bioniclemaster724 15:52, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) cool ich freu mich schon richtig IgnikaNuva5294 Repekt! Schönes Duell! Weiter so! Jadekaiser Ich hab mich jetzt entgültig entschieden, Tuyet wird überleben. bioniclemaster724 19:08, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Sehr schöne Geschichte! Meinen Großen Respekt! Jadekaiser Schöner Schreibstil weiter so! Jadekaiser Danke, das nächste Kapitel handelt wieder von Teridax. bioniclemaster724 11:43, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) komm ich eigentlich noma vor???? übrigens fin ich das die geschichte immer besser wird Kailani(IgnikaNuva) Ja, du kommst am Ende nochmal vor. Sei bitte nicht enttäuscht, dass du nur so eine kleine Rolle spielst aber in der nächsten Geschichte bist du ja mit den anderen einer der Hauptcharaktere. bioniclemaster724 13:42, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ja hast natürlich recht ich mein um n hauptcharakter zu sein muss man spätestens in ner mitt vorkommen aber die geschichte is trotzdem gut =) Kailani Danke sehr, ich werde mich bemühen sie auch weiterhin auf diesem Level zu halten. bioniclemaster724 13:46, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) kapitel 10 wann kommt kapitel 10 heraus ich kanns kaum erwarten wies weitergeht die geschichte is so cool=) Kailani Ich werde zuerst alle meine Artikel auf den atuellen Stand bringen, danach werde ich das letzte Kaptel veröffentlichen in dem Jadekasier Teridax besiegt. bioniclemaster724 17:14, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ok ich werd mich bemühen zu warten Kailani Ich überarbeite sie jetzt schon, also werde ich es vielleicht sogar schaffen das letzte Kapitel nachher zu veröffentlichen, aber nur vielleicht. bioniclemaster724 17:27, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich warte auch schon voller Begeisterung! Jadekaiser oh gott es wird immer schlimmer auf das ende zu warten die Gischichte is so cool =) Kailani Alle artikel sind aktualliesiert, ich könnte jetzt das letzte kapitel schreiben, aber durch die ganze aktualliesiererei und neue, noch fehlende Seiten zu schreiben, hab ich jetzt einfach keine Fantasie mehr. Ich schreibe es nachher versprochen, aber ich muss jetzt off gehen. bioniclemaster724 12:35, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ja ok =) Kailani Richtig schönes Ende. Ein perfeckt durchdachter Kampf. Bis in alle Details gelungen. Jadekaiser na endlich also besser hätte ich es nicht machen können =) Kailani Oh, danke sehr. Im Epilog stelle ich unser Team zusammen, da werden wir dann sehen, ob Krika dabei ist oder nicht. bioniclemaster724 15:17, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Toa Olda Da wir jetzt offiziell ein Team sind, werde ich uns allen eine neue gestalt geben. bioniclemaster724 17:48, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC)